To Stunned For Movement
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: When Knuckles is accidenlty shot by a stun ray courtesy of Eggman will he be able to protect the emerald or himself from Rouge's clutches? R and R please


**Hey, well, i was eager to write somehting. And i read a RougexKnuckles fic a while back called" the art of seduction" by onepast and present 1. I's not exaclty like it but, y'know, rouge annoying knuckles, that type of thing. Thanks to that author for the inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedghog or anything associated with him. **

"Watch it! Get away from my island you loonatics!!"

Knuckles the echidna, the last of his tribe and soul guardian to the master emerald, was very nervous. not only wa ssonic whipping around his island, disturbing it's peaceful nature withhis antics, but he had brought a playmate with him. that playmate happened to be doctor Eggman, and his latest invention. A stun ray, designed to freeze its target for hours on end. A simple obsticle to soeone who could move as fast as sonic, but to someone who could onl move at a moderate pace compared tot he blue hedghog, this was a serious threat.

If Knuckles was accidently shot witht he stun ray, theres no telling what could happ-

A bright flash of light and a sharp grunt later, knucles was on the gorund, layig like a rag doll on the steps of mystic ruin, only able to twitch his eye in anger as Sonic looked down at him a second later, after he finally defeated Eggman and sent him away....unfortuatly just a few seconds too late to spare the echidna this ordeal.

"...Oops." Sonic stated plainly. Knuckles could have strangled him with no regets, if only he could move his arms around that small flimsy neck of his.

"I'll give you 'oops', you blue moron.." the echidna growled, only able to speak through gritted teeth.

Sonic laughed nervously, "Eheh, well uh...don't worry knux, this should wear off in a few hours. I'll check up on you then, i'll bring Tails just in case but uh..well see ya!"

In a word, Sonic bolted. Although normally he'd love to drive the poor echidna up the wall, this particular incident left him no dout that this living room wall would be refashioned with an imprint of his head if knuckles was albe to get his hands on him.

Knuckles groaned, knowing that there was no way to reverse this, and no way to get back at Sonic (yet.) he closed his eyes and trid to calm his breathing, which came out shallow because of his anger.

He supposed he should consider himslef lucky, that he had landed unceremoniously in a poition, so none of his limbs were under his body and so could not get pins and needles from lack of blood flow. And he supposed he was sitll in front of the emerald and so in a way, was still protecting the master emerald... (granted not, very well since he can't move a tthe moment.)

He was just about to allow hismelf to drigft to sleep, when the flapping of wings mae his eyes pop open and his pupils shrink. "_oh no..."_

"Sleeping on the job Knuckie boy? I havne't made it too boring for you, being gone so long, have I?"

_"not HER, not NOW!!" _Knuckles thought to himslef, panicked. Clealry, the universe hated him today, because two seconds later, Rouge the bat was standing over him, seductivley putting a hand on her hip and staring down into his eyes half liddedly, smirking.

"O_kay knuckles, dont let her know anything...for as long as you can, maybe you can convince her to leave..?" _Knuckles nearly snorted at his own thought, as if that had ever worked before.

"I'm giving you fair warning, Rouge. Leave now." He growled, slightly releaved to know he could now talk properly, yet he could sitll only twitch his body slightly, no other movment other than that.

Rouge's smirk only gew at his threat, "Why don't you try and make me?"

She stood with her arms crossed, as if to say "I'm waiting."

Knuckles nealry groaned again, she had him, there was no hiding it now. He tried in vain to sit up, but his arms only tiwtiched pathetically and he slumped back to the gorund from the little hieght he had gianed from said twitch.

"......I can't."

The confession seeemd to hang in the air for a moment. The albino bat bilnkd in surprise, looking down at him in, strangely enough, concern, "You serious?"

"Yes." Knuckles grunted, closing his eyes, thouroughly embarrassed.

"What hapened?" Rouge asked in curiosity, kneeling down by him and listned carefully as he reocunted what had happened that afternoon.

Soon after he finsihed, she snorted and fell backwards, lauging her brains out.

"S-so let me ge this straight, you can't move, at all? So the emerald is as good as mine just like that! Oh gosh how precious!"

Knuckles growled slightly, "Hardy har. Even if you do get the emerald bat girl, i'll get it back no matter what. If you leave here using this weakness, you'll get no mercy from me later!"

Rouge stoped laughing and instead looked down at him with a smirk, which in a way, worried him more than if she had responded with anger.

"Now,now, Knuckles, i dont think you are in the position to be making threats. True the emerald is in the palm of my hand, but that's harldye any fun. However, i've seen a new opportunity that i'm not likely to get again,"

"And whats that?" He asked suspiciously. then, his heart sped when she kneeled once again next to him and breathed into his ear,

"In case you haven't noticed Knuckie, at ths moment you are completley at MY mercy."

Knuckles gulped.

Rouge grinned, "That's right handsome, for the next hour or so, you are MINE. And theres not a thing you can do about it." She added, placing her index finger on his chest. by the way he twitched tot he side slightly, she guessed he had tried to roll away form her touch, yet just like before it failed. His eyes had wideend in slight panic at her proximity, and his face had grown adorably red, to match his fur. Rouge giggled in excitment ans h traced the birthmark on his chest,

Her finger continued to draw out heart shapes on his chest, gradually sinking lower down his torso until she was tracign patterns on his tan belly, she was reminded that his ticklish spot was there when he squirmed and squeaked just a bit at her touch. Rouge smiled at him, then poked the spot agian, causing a snort to come out of his mouth. He writhed slightly, yet all he managed to do was flop like a dead fish once or twice, once agian, his attmepted escape was fruitless.

Rouge laughed and knuckles closed his eye in slight misery. rogue, seeing this, felt a pang of guilt go through her heart. "Aww, come on cutie, don't give me that look."

Knuckles blinked his eyes open, when he felt Rouge nuzzle her nose against his affectionalty, He looked up at her in surprise. Although she was till smirking, there was something in her eyes that was somewhat sincere, "I just wanna have some fun knuckles, truly. I'm not going to hurt you..."

When she said this, Knuckles felt himself relax slightly, then he stiffend again when he felt her trying to tug off his gloves.

"Stop it." He commanded slightly, cleching his hands into weak fists in an attmept to dissuade her actions. rouge only riased an amused eyerow at him, next pinning his arm down and gently sliding the glove off of his hand.

"Hmm, so these really are your Knuckles.." She pondered out loud, touching his namesakes lighlty with the tips of her fingrs.

Knuckles bit his lip, there was a reaosn he dever took off his gloves. they acted as a sort of barier to the otuside world to them, thought he used his knuckles for most things such as climbing and fighting, they remained one of the most sensitive parts of his body. the nerves ended there,and could be used against his will in a way that completley mattered on his current capture, should they ever find out. If his capture wanted to cause him pai, he needn't do much to this spot, especially if he were to break them. Then again, if his capture (god forbid)wanted to cause somehting pleasuarble..

Knuckles almost screamed in surprise, when he flet somehtng rubing inbetween his knuckles gently, "W-what are you doing?!Stop!" Knuckles shouted at the bat, as she massaged his hand and his namesakes.

"Oh hush up you big baby, if you'd relax, you might actually like this."

although extrmeley reluctant, knuckles slowly but surely began to take her advice, his steady frown shrinking to a mere line of slight discomfort as she continued to masage his white hands, moving on tot he other ne once she was done withthe first. Evenually, knuckles almost found himself groaning in pleasure as she made her way up to his shoulders.

Rouge laughed slightly at the noise, after a while just opting to pet his dreads soflty, causing slight sparks to travel up and down his spine from her touch.

He blinked in surprise when he felt her tocuh his nose once again, he felt his face heat up again and his heart rate quicken when he saw the mischevious smrk that reapeared on her face.

"Rouge, why are you looking at me like-Gah!" He squaked when she leaned forward and licked his cheek. A sign of seduction for both of thier species. (a/n: might be true, might not be, i don't really know, but it sounds good.)

Rouge chuckled huskily, licking her lips and leant forward to do it again. the echinda twitched and squrimed, even trying to sink into the concrete in a way, shrinking away from the impending lips of the bat.

"Uh-uh-uh, Knuckie-boy," Rouge clucked her tongue in dissaproval, once again rubbing her nose aganst his, "No running away now, i'm,not done with you yet."

But s she lowered her head again and planted a soft kiss on his eye lid, it was mro ehtna the echidna could.

"s-stop.." he protested slightly, yet he found his resolve to push her away decreasing, as his head spun with each kiss she planted on his face. she travled in her own pattern, going from both of his cheeks, to his eyes, to his forehead, then his nose, she even went so far as to nibble his neck, making him cry out in surprise and her laugh.

Finally, the white bat sighed in content, layig next to him and resting her head on his chest. Knuckles exhaled in relief, glad that she had finsihed her "toture" for the moment.

Rouge took the moent to inhale his scent, Snuggling into his warm fur slightly and closing her eyes,

Knuckles blinked and listned as she started to speak again.

"I know that you don't trust me Knuckles....but...i want you to know, that I relaly do like you. I'm not always a bat girl...sometimes i'm just a girl girl, and all i want is a little attention....maybe someday...you'll be able to give me that without having to be hit by a stun ray first."

He looked up in surprise when she stood up, winking at him, "Don't worry, i won't take the emerald, This time." She added pointedly, before taking fligt. She gave him a slight salute in goodbye.

Knuckles watched her fly away, and suddenly felt the urge to go after her. He expected to twitch, but surprised himself when he was finally able to lurch up and sit for the first time in hours. He clenched and un-clenched his fist to test this fact....had Rouge really helped him recover from the stun when she had been masaging him? or was it coincidence?

Nonetheess, she hadnt taken advantage of one of his most vulnerable moments (as far as the emerald was concerned anyway.)

....Maybe there was more to the bat than a thief?

Knuckles looked back at the sky, "Thanks, Rouge.."

**Awww, so sweet, Read and review please!!**


End file.
